NWNWiki:Community portal
See also: '' Welcome -- Alec Usticke NWN2Wiki interwiki links To link to a NWN2Wiki page, simply enter Name. For example: NWN2Wiki Wizard. Deletion requests If you'd like to delete a page, just add to the page, and it will be added to the candidates for deletion list. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 17:01, 8 Jun 2005 (PDT) Focus is the game There has been a decision made to have this wiki focus on the game, not the players. Thus, articles about players are subject to deletion. (Contributers are still permitted to describe themselves on their own user page, though. User pages are identifiable by having their names start with "User:", and you can typically reach your own user page by clicking your login name near the top of a wiki page.) Origins This wiki was originally started as BoWWiki in May 2005 as a resource for the Bastions of War server. However, as we added a lot of information about NWN, we realized it could be a great resource for the entire NWN community. So, we stripped the BoW-specific details and relaunched it as NWNWiki in August 2005. -- Alec Usticke 17:51, 13 Aug 2005 (PDT) Interesting discovery Austicke's explanation of the Archive thing (using Namespace:Pagename/Archive) led me to some experimentation. You can actually create '''anything' after the slash, not limited solely to Archive. How about My Bookmarks??? Neat! -- Klingon Mage 17:50, 19 Dec 2005 (PST) Skins With Wikia's change from Monaco to Oasis (November 2010), users lost the ability to specify a preferred color scheme while keeping the latest skin's functionality. (Monaco had come in different flavors that differed only in color scheme.) While a preferred skin can still be chosen for logged in users at under the "Site Layouts" heading in the "User profile" tab, there are only two choices available — Oasis (the new Wikia look) and MonoBook (the old Wikipedia look), neither with sub-options for color scheme. While the color schemes differ between these two choices (Oasis is light-on-dark while MonoBook is dark-on-light), switching between them entails layout changes to the wiki pages that users might not want. Those who wish to configure a different color scheme for Oasis can create a page in their user space with the name User:/wikia.css. Copy the contents of User:The Krit/alternate_wikia.css into this page for a starting point. (The file being copied is the CSS for Oasis, stripped down to just the parts that depend on background color.) What has been copied is a dark-on-light scheme, but the individual colors can be changed as desired. (Doing a search-and-replace on the color codes might be a good way to quickly change the colors.) Talk pages Talk pages have looser requirements, yet stronger editing restrictions, than articles. In particular, it is considered poor form to edit the text of someone else's comments, even for minor things like typos. (Some limited amount of formatting may be acceptable, as long as it aims to make the conversation easier to follow.) The formatting that seems to be working best consists of the following. First, each new topic gets its own subject (section heading). Second, the first comment in a section is not indented, while each reply is indented one level from what it is a reply to. (In source code mode, this means adding a colon to the front of the line.) Third, for the case when there are multiple replies to the same comment (so all at the same indentation level), it is helpful to use bullet points to mark the beginning of each person's comment (an asterisk instead of the last colon in source mode).